clansoftheveilfandomcom-20200214-history
MintClan
Over View Living in the darkest territory of the Veil Lands, MintClan is said to hear all secrets whispered in the shadows. The sneakiest and craftiest clan, MintClanners are obsessed with knowledge. A pretty favor and choice of words can win you almost any information you desire if you ask the right MintClan cat. MintClan kits are raised on secrets and monster lore, said by other clans to be in the very milk from the kits mothers. MintClan cats of all ages have a sport in quizzing eachother, sharing facts of the world, and perhaps of cats across the border. MintClan is a Veil Clan built on knowledge and cunning. Cats in Charge Leader: IvyStar | Deputy: N/A | Medicine Cat: AshFeather Clan Genetics/Themes Recommended Prefix Themes: Weather, night related, celestial bodies, reptiles, amphibians Recommended Coat Colors: Blacks, Greys, Darker colors Recommended Coat Types: Short hairs Recommended Builds: Lithe, small, lean Clan Relationships RoseClan - Regarding their neighbors as flower-obsessed losers with thickheads, the constant battle over the Two-Leg Long Den doesn't leave much room for friendship. LotusClan - With LotusClan constantly at their border trying to thieve territory, the two clans have not known peace between eachother for ages. WillowClan - Currently at a neutral stance, MintClan views the entirety of WillowClan as bumbling idiots. The Territory The territory of MintClan is made of huge, close growing trees. A dense forest that is home to bats, mice, and amphibians, the sunlight hardly ever touches the floor here. MintClan cats have adapted to posses the keenest low light and night vision of the clans, as their territory might as well be constantly night. The only light besides rare patches of sunlight are bioluminescent flowers and plants that may be found in some areas, along with Star Flies. The whole territory is a maze of darkness and plant growth, said to be alive and protective of the strange cats within. Tangled tree roots trip those new to the lands, some even arching up like towers from the moist ground. Ivy chokes the base of the trees, reaching across from one trunk to another. It is always a part of MintClan apprentice training to learn how to walk across the ivy bridges. Prey: Bats, mice, squirrels, frogs, rats, birds near the RoseClan border. Non-Paranormal Threats: Foxes, badgers, poisonous fungi and snakes, quick sand Camp The MintClan camp is truly special, for it lies underground. Made of tunnels breaching out from a large main cavern, it is almost impossible to find. Due to the location and way of their camp, MintClan's camp is incredibly easy to protect. A small river runs through it as well, and when prey is stored, make it an incredibly safe place to lock down in emergencies. Important Locations The Misty Hallow A small hallow near the MintClan main camp, the dampness and lack of sunlight leaves a perpetual mist to float about. Due to the unique training opportunity, it has become to official place where mentors and apprentices train. The Twoleg Long Building An old school building lies between the MintClan and RoseClan territories, fought over for generations by the two clans. Rare, valuable herbs grow there, bringing even the medicine cats to be one against eachother The Snake Heap Close to the CreekClan territory lies a gigantic heap of boulders, invested with adders. Some apprentices who are foolish go there to try and catch a snake, often meeting their end. The Glowing Rocks In the center of the territory, a small cavern lays. It slopes downwards, opening up to a winding cave. Full of quartz, the glow worms that live inside illuminate the gemstones, making it seem as if the night sky had a piece cut off and placed inside the rock. Category:MintClan Category:Clans